


A Cacophony of Crickets

by The_Bentley



Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [10]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bugs & Insects, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: "Now, I just need to figure out how to get to sleep.”Crowley gave [Aziraphale] a sly smile.  “Do you want the fun way or the boring way?”“Whatever do you mean?”“I could miracle the cricket sounds away.  Or I could . . . wear you out.”Aziraphale is kept awake by the chirping of crickets.  Of course Crowley's going to suggest sex as the perfect sleeping aid.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861126
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	A Cacophony of Crickets

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Bingo Call: Sleepy Goodnight Kisses/Snuggling. I kind of hit both here with the afterglow.

It was strange. One didn’t often hear crickets in England, except in some areas of the south but Aziraphale was listening to them plain as day while he lay in bed cuddled up to Crowley, who appeared to be dozing. Shifting his hips, Aziraphale cocked an ear in puzzlement before shifting his book to nudge Crowley in the side with a gentle finger. Yellow eyes opened, the light of Aziraphale’s halo reflecting in them — he had brought it out into the physical plane as a handy reading lamp because its soft light didn’t disturb his husband. 

“Mmm?” murmured Crowley.

“Is this your doing?” asked Aziraphale, knowing full well that Crowley often warped reality to suit his desires, unconsciously most of the time. They had returned from a recent holiday in the Mediterranean where crickets were the norm. It was possible Crowley decided he liked the noise at night even though Aziraphale found it a nuisance. “The crickets, I mean.”

“No.” Crowley yawned, showing off eye teeth that were a little too pointed. “They’re moving further north because the weather’s getting warmer.”

“Oh. More of Pollution’s work, I see.”

“I figured you knew that. There was an article about it in the _Telegraph_ a while back. I’m surprised you didn’t read it.”

“How am I supposed to be able to sleep through that noise?”

Crowley stretched, his lithe body catching Aziraphale’s attention as he rolled on to his back and pushed his arms off the headboard. A hint of a smile showed Crowley saw him looking, drinking in Crowley’s physical form.

“Oh, you’re an angel. I think you can figure out how to soundproof the bedroom with a miracle or two. Or maybe you could nicely go ask Pollution to knock off that global warming thing.”

“Don’t think that I’m not spending time encouraging humans to consider their impact on the Earth when it comes to climate change and make better choices.”

“I know you are, angel, and you’re doing an admirable job.” Crowley wiggled himself to enough of a sitting position to leave a kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek.

“Thank you, my dear. Now, I just need to figure out how to get to sleep.”

Crowley gave him a sly smile. “Do you want the fun way or the boring way?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I could miracle the cricket sounds away. Or I could . . . wear you out.” Crowley had crept close to Aziraphale’s ear to whisper that last part into it. He left a kiss on the lobe.

“Wear me out? Do you think you can, wily serpent?”

Crowley had slithered almost into Aziraphale’s lap, his lips brushing against the angel’s as his hand headed south, stroking strategic places on Aziraphale’s boxers. Aziraphale sucked in a breath at that ghost of a touch along his thigh while Crowley smiled to see the reaction he had. He took the book Aziraphale was holding from his hands, pulled the bookmark out of the back of it to mark his place and set it aside. The sooner he got that book out of the way, the better. It would not do to have one damaged during shenanigans.

“You can always read tomorrow morning when you head downstairs to open the shop. Now put that thing away. I don’t need to be bumping into it while we’re having fun.”

Aziraphale’s halo vanished along with the soft light. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light of his flat’s bedroom but it hardly mattered; Crowley had tilted his head enough to move in for soft kisses carefully placed to make Aziraphale’s heart skip a beat. It always skipped a beat as though every time their lips touched, it was the first time ever. Such was his love for the demon and Crowley knew how to manipulate it during intimate times to turn Aziraphale on. Aziraphale moaned as his heart fluttered, his hands reaching up to cup Crowley’s head, thumbs brushing along his well-defined cheekbones.

A tug on his nightshirt had him opening his eyes as his arms automatically rose into the air. He knew without giving it one thought what Crowley wanted and what that happened to be was Aziraphale’s clothes on the floor. White passed before his eyes as his nightshirt was pulled over his head then disappeared from view when Crowley let it drop to the floor beside the bed. His serpentine gaze flicked down towards the old-fashioned quilt they were under before he was pawing at it, drawing it back to expose Aziraphale’s lower half to the chilly air. 

Aziraphale felt goose pimples begin to rise on his plump legs. Warm fingers slid over the bumps before wrapping around to caress at the back of his knees. Aziraphale gasped, erotic feelings tingling along Crowley’s fingers as he stroked in the right areas of that unusual erogenous zone. The welcomed touch ended with a gentle slap to Aziraphale’s still-clothed thigh, encased in his light blue boxers.

“Get them off,” Crowley whispered as he started removing the pyjama bottoms he wore to bed.

Aziraphale wiggled out of his pants, dropping them almost on top of his nightshirt and right beside Crowley’s clothing, which soared by his head on its way to the floor. Now the goose pimples travelled up his legs to his arms, appearing as he shivered with cold despite Crowley’s very warm touch. Crowley noticed and pulled the blankets up over both of them, laying his own body over Aziraphale’s.

“Better?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Crowley stayed where he was until he felt the goose pimples subside, sliding off as soon as Aziraphale was warmer. His hands sought out his cock, one wrapping around the shaft while the thumb and forefinger of the other circled the very tip. Twisting with his fingers, he pumped up and down with his other hand, causing Aziraphale to start to harden in quick order. Crowley shifted his body positioning so that he was close to Aziraphale’s ear.

“I know hand jobs get boring after a while, but they are a good warm-up and with those shivers you were getting, I think you need a good warming up,” he whispered in Aziraphale’s ear.

He kept his work below the quilts, twisting and sliding his hands as Aziraphale groaned, his own hands reaching out to tease Crowley’s nipples. Crowley bit his lip in anticipation of where that would lead, relishing his sensitive nipples receiving the attention he craved. He learned forward again as best he could with his hands busy and blew in Aziraphale’s ear, laughing softly afterwards. The angel looked at him, lust in his sky blue eyes, tongue running along his lips as he groaned again.

“You _are_ enjoying this, aren’t you? I wonder what I should do when this gets boring? Should I suck on it?”

“I love it when you do,” Aziraphale panted, forgetting himself and digging his fingers, nails and all, into Crowley’s pectorals. 

Yet the demon didn’t mind too much. A little pain only added some spice to their play, and he did so enjoy his angel was opening up more when it came to physical affection. He threw back his head, momentarily forgetting what his hands should be doing and moaned. Starting the hand job back up again, he switched up techniques, this time pressing fingers down against the base of Aziraphale’s cock while still working the very tip, paying close attention to the more sensitive underside. His thumb ran over it, teasing, rubbing, concentrating on that one small spot that drove Aziraphale crazy. He was rewarded with a whimper and a thrust.

“Oh, you like that. I hit just the right spot, didn’t I? I can feel you getting harder.”

“Please . . . Crowley . . .” Aziraphale was now thrusting hard up into Crowley’s grasp, wanting more than only his hands on him. 

Crowley abruptly rolled over on him, grinning in a sharp-toothed manner that had Aziraphale imagining Crowley was a hungry predator, and he was a particularly delicious snack waiting to be devoured. Feeling bold, Aziraphale reached down to caress Crowley’s cock in return, sticking to light touches meant to tease the demon because he was intent on pushing him into further sexual acts now that Crowley had got him warmed up. He smiled back at him, the smile of prey that was daring the hunter to take him.

Crowley’s cock was rubbing against his bare thigh, so close to areas where he wanted him to place it. He shoved his hips up, scooting in a subtle manner sideways at the same time so the fun areas were lined up with the tip of Crowley’s cock. If Crowley wanted to, all he would have to do was make a gentle push or two to enter Aziraphale. The angel wiggled, brushing his bum up and down against, teasing in return in hopes the payout was good. He knew enough of a shove would kick-start Crowley’s more carnal side and Crowley would take him, sating both of them. Aziraphale would get his deep peace-filled sleep despite the chirp of crickets after this physical display of love.

“You don’t play fair.”

“I learned from the best.” He reached up to kiss Crowley on his thin straight nose because well-placed flattery would get him everywhere. 

“This all is to wear you out.” 

He thrust slowly, entering Aziraphale centimetre by electrifying centimetre, Aziraphale wiggling with a soft whimper below him at the tease. Crowley leaned forward for a deep kiss, capturing the whimper in his mouth along with Aziraphale’s tongue. Another few centimetres in, a long suck on his tongue before releasing it, the puff of Aziraphale’s breath encountering his own. Crowley closed his eyes to better feel every sensation as he pushed again, feeling his cock slide deeper into Aziraphale, and Aziraphale’s warm body tighten around it as his hands scrabbled across Crowley’s back. He held still for a moment until he opened his eyes again to see sky blue ones gazing up at him, begging him to stop messing about. 

“Please, Crowley?”

That angel knew how to hit all the right buttons with those expressive eyes and just the right timbre to his voice as he asked for more. Crowley nodded before burying his face in Aziraphale’s soft warm shoulder savouring the feel of his cheek against it. Gripping the sheets he thrust enough to bury himself completely inside his partner, who was gasping now as he clung to Crowley with legs curled tightly around his hips. Crowley stayed where he was, head against Aziraphale, lips worshipping all he could reach from small nips to his collarbones, to pecks on his round cheeks, to deep kisses on his lips ending with Crowley’s tongue entwined around Aziraphale’s. 

Aziraphale felt his demon’s love in every kiss and thrust, returning it as much as he could while his body threatened to become overwhelmed by his desires. Panting, he felt his sweat-slicked body slide against Crowley’s and panicked, grabbing on tighter, nails digging in deeper until Crowley’s soothing voice whispered in his ear reassuring him.

“Shh, it's all right. I got you.” 

Aziraphale relaxed his grip again, allowing his mind to think only about their physical acts of love as he nibbled on Crowley’s ear from top to lobe before placing sloppy kisses along his jawline before he felt the build-up reach the point of no return. He stiffened, his muscles freezing in position without input from him, leaving him frozen as his orgasm screamed through him, rushing feelings that relaxed each limb in turn until they had circulated around his entire body, eventually coming to rest in his brain as he shouted loud enough to drown out even the most persistent of crickets. Crowley joined him, moaning as his hips moved in a few rougher deeper thrusts before he was still. 

“For the love of all that’s unholy, you wore _me_ out,” he panted as he wished messes clean and bed coverings less damp from their exertions. 

Aziraphale settled in for the night with his head against Crowley’s wonderfully warm chest, his heartbeat a soothing sound compared to the cacophony of dissonance produced by the crickets who had invaded London’s nights with their chirps. He listened to it hammer away then slow to a relaxed rate as Crowley’s ragged breathing became more rhythmic. Stirring one last time for the night, he placed his lips on Crowley’s, imparting a final sleepy kiss upon his husband until morning awoke them. Crowley returned it, keeping it soft and gentle. 

“I love you, angel.”

“I love you, too, Crowley.”

“Think you can sleep now?”

“Oh, yes. I’m quite sure I can.” Aziraphale’s mumbling tone suggested Crowley’s version of a nightcap was very successful.

“Glad to be of assistance.” The demon curled possessive protective arms around his husband, sighing in contentment. “Good night, angel.”


End file.
